The Book of Truth
by Erzibeth-Malfoy
Summary: The bunnies have yet to tell me which twin it is, but I can assure you it is only one. Hermione finds a book in the Library that one of them has placed there in his attempt to tell her he loves her. Rated k for now.
1. Chapter 1: Finding the Book

Book of Truth

Disclaimer: I own the plot, nothing more, nothing less.

Chapter 1: Finding the book

He had placed it there on purpose, knowing she would find it. She would be intrigued by the title, and automatically want to reach for it. It had to be planed to place it at the right time, or Madam Pince would confiscate it, and it would never see the light of day again. Coming up with the idea to create such a book was pure brilliance, but making it took time and energy. He didn't even tell his twin why he was making an addition to the joke shop line. It was titled the SMART LINE, for every smart person out there needed a book like this.

Running over the side-effects again in his head, he made sure that if someone found it other than her nothing would go wrong. As well as, if she touched it for too long, nothing would happen to her. They included boils in the neither regions for any male that touched the book other than him, and pimples on the girls that touched it other than her. These effects were limited to the person buying the item and the one they intended to find/give it too. However, if the person who was receiving it held it for too long, a craving for Chocolate would develop.

It was now or never, he quickly dodged into the row she was about to turn down and removed a book only to place the one in his hands in the now empty slot. Quickly going back the way he came, he barely made it around the corner before she entered the aisle from the other side. He could hear her humming a tune under her breath and thought he caught a whiff of her shampoo. Cucumbers and Melons from what he recalled from those nights of her helping him study. He unconsciously inhaled just thinking about it, and almost missed her stop humming.

Peaking around the corner, he saw her staring at the book in front of her, the one he put there, her hand hovering in mid-air between grabbing it and leaving it. Finally, as if it took a lot of mental consideration, she crossed the distance and grabbed it. 'Hook, line, and sinker,' he thought as she pulled the book from it's perch. He had made sure that when it was designed, the book had a worn brown leather cover with faded gold writing. The writing itself was in old English;

**_The Book of Truth_**

**_By: Verum Fatur_**

He hoped she wouldn't notice the name reference since it was Truth Speaks in Latin, but he could never be sure with what she was known to notice. Quirking his lip at the thought, he pulled his head back around the corner, walked towards one of the carts where students could placed books they had finished reading, and out the doors towards the common room to meet up with his twin. What he didn't see was her opening the book and finding the inscription inside;

**_For those who read,_**

**_Caution,_**

**_you may or may not like what you find at the end!_**

She closed the book, knowing it was not one of her precious Library tomes, but something she was meant to find. Placing it in her bag, she clasped it shut and made her way out of her usual sanctuary towards the grounds. Crossing the lawn, she followed the path to the lake and sat under a Birch tree. Double checking her schedule to make sure she had no other work to do that day, and that Harry and Ron were at Practice, before she opened the covering again and scanned over the Table of Contents.


	2. Chapter 2: Table of Contents & Chapter 1

Chapter 2: Table of Contents and Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own the plot, nothing else.

You may only know one chapter at a time. Upon finishing the book, then all of the chapter's will be reveled in this area.

This was very powerful magic, she knew, if the book wouldn't tell her what she was reading. Hermione tried to flip to the back to see what lay ahead, but the pages were blank. The spot where the second chapter should have been had another inscription;

**_Reading ahead will get you nowhere, this book is meant to be read one chapter at a time._**

Now this was indeed powerful magic. She had heard of books like these, that teachers would assign to students like her, to make sure they stayed with the class instead of reading ahead. Hermione thought it was pointless, until Professor McGonagall assigned one, she then understood how it would be easier for her to help her classmates study. She then didn't become a Know-it-All as bad as she used to be. Reading only the one chapter assigned plus being able to go back and read everything before it, allowed her to explain everything to Ron easier too.

She flipped back to the first chapter and read the heading;

_Chapter 1: The Theory of the Truth_

_The theory behind truth reverts back to three things;_

_1. Do you believe it_

_2. Who are you telling_

_3. Do they believe it_

_These things are the center of truth, and without them Truth can not exist. In this chapter, those three will be taken apart and show why they are the center._

She was now intrigued by this strange book. Hermione always thought that the theory behind truth was that as long as you told it, it was up to the other party to either trust you, or just stop trying to get them to believe it. Glancing at her watch again, she figured she only had another hour to read before dinner would start, and the boys would return from their practice.

_The first one is if you believe it, for the truth to be true, you must know that it is and believe that it is. Many wizards and witches don't believe in their own truths, which then blinds them from what is in front of them. This is most commonly found in relationship between a witch and wizard. The witch may think she loves a wizard and then later realizes that she only feels friendship or family love towards him. By this point it may or may not be too late for her to realize that she has feelings for a different wizard who could already be taken by another witch._

_The same is true for a wizard with just one minor difference, any witch that he has a strong feeling towards tends to only be a lust filled feeling. When he does find a witch that he can envision as the caretaker of his home. She will be the one who he will be willing to come home to every night, want's his dinner from, and eventually be bonded for life and bear his heirs. The sad thing is, he will find her, before she will notice him._

She couldn't help but to glance up at that last sentence. The Wizarding world had yet to cease to amaze her, and she found herself thinking about why a wizard was more attuned then a witch. Gilderoy Lockhart popped into her head and it suddenly became clear. Witches were easily distracted by a wizard with good looks. Wizards were distracted by a witch with the same quality, but when they found a particular one, all other's fade into the background.

Hermione found that it was getting dark and realized dinner had already started. She placed the book carefully inside of her bag and then got up to dust herself off. She jogged across the grass and hurried inside the huge double doors. She sat down with only ten minutes to spare before dessert would appear. Harry and Ron looked at her weirdly as she started to stuff her face like Ron normally does. It wasn't until her fourth bite of mashed potatoes, that she noticed the looks. She quickly swallowed and asked, "What? Can't a girl eat without being stared at?"

They shook their heads and glanced away hurriedly, it was then that she looked around and noticed that her friends weren't the only ones looking at her. From this far she couldn't tell which twin was staring at her, but she felt as if she was the only one in the room. Later she would understand why, but for now it was a nice feeling. Forcing herself to turn away from his gaze, she continued to eat and after dessert had finally cleared away, walked up to the common room with the boys to help them with their work.

That night she sat in bed with a candle on the nightstand, the book propped open on her legs and continued to read about the rest of the things. She had just begun to read chapter one and was already thirsting for the knowledge of what lay ahead. She flipped through the pages to where she had left off and felt herself being pulled back in by what she was about to learn.

_The second part is who you are telling, this is vitally important, for if you tell the wrong person your truth it could get twisted into a lie to hurt you. When you tell someone the truth, you are giving them power over that truth and trusting that they won't turn against you because of it. Many wizards and witches have lost their lives over telling the truth (see Salem Witch Trials for more information) and yet still trust many Muggles with their secrets. With that being stated, the Ministry has had to obliviate these Muggles so they do not breach the stature of Security._

_The most common truth is though, the truth of love. When a witch tells a wizard she loves him, it is the truth. However, that love can come in many forms, varying on who it is that she is telling. Love from a witch varies between Platonic (Family/friends) and Romantic (Significant Other). She may love her closest guy friends as brothers and may mistake one of them as a romantic love, when this happens though, it leaves an uncomfortable barrier between the two, when they realize that they are not meant to be._

_Now, when a wizard tells a witch that he loves her, it could go either ways. He may love her Platonically, Romantically, or is just telling it to her so she will stop badgering him about it. However, when he tells the witch that he is romantically in love with, that he does in fact love her, she will be able to tell it's the truth and not something made up. If he does not in fact love her, her heart will automatically start to push him away even though her mind tries to keep the relationship going._

_Between the wizards and witches it is easy for one to get confused on where one stands in a relationship, but the heart never lies, for it is old magic that goes back to the beyond the founding four. With that, it is now time to explain the final theory behind truth, Do they believe it…_

It was so much to take in that she had to stop there for the night. The book opened her eyes to how she loved Harry, Ron, Ginny, and all of the Weasley clan. It was purely a Platonic love that she could never hope Ron would get out of. Hermione had always thought the two of them would get married one day and start their own version of the Weasley clan, but now, it looked like she would only even love him as a brother. Thinking back on it, she never carried the notion of kissing him or anything like that, but there was one Weasley boy that she did imagine about.

She heard a noise outside her curtain and quickly blew out the candle while stuffing the book under her pillow, after a while there was no other sound, so she rolled over to look out the window next to her bed. From laying down, she could see the moon and most of the big dipper, but beyond that it was just darkness. The book had given her a lot to think about, but just as the creatures who lay slumbering outside her window, she too would have to sleep and leave it for the morning.

She awoke slowly, coming out of a wonderful dream, involving her with a certain red haired boy and a broomstick ride around the Quidditch pitch. Only with him did she feel safe enough to get on the death trap, as long as his arms were around her, protecting her from falling. As she started to get ready for the day, she noticed the others were still abed, still sleeping peacefully. Hermione finished dressing and made her way down the stairs, book in hand, to read in front of the fire while she waited for everyone else to get up. Quickly finding her spot, she sat in one of the armchairs and continued on, not noticing that someone was watching her read.

_Do they believe it, the final theory behind the truth is if the person you are telling the truth to, believes it is in fact the truth. When the truth comes into question it causes the person telling it to put their guard up and pretend it actually is not, or hold their ground and be more forceful. With this, those that didn't believe it the first time are less likely too the second. The same can be said when telling the person you love that you love them. They may disregard it at first, laugh, or even burst into tears, on occasions it has happened that the other party may get angered over finding out that a specific person loves them. The fact remains though, eventually they will have to come to terms and accept it because they are already bound in soul through old magic._

_The souls of wizards and witches are constantly calling out to each other, trying to find their other half. Whether it's a close family friend, or a very distant pen-pal, they are constantly communicating, trying to find their match. There are times where one will not be patient and let it happen naturally, and instead marries someone who is not their match, destined to spend the rest of their life in torment and agony, feeling as if a piece is missing._

_However, it is not strictly to wizard/witch relation. The soul calls to it's pair, it does not care if it is wizard or witch, as long as they have the other-half, they are then complete. Society tries to frown on this, but no form of government can try to stop the souls from connecting, or else have to face Circa herself. With this, thus ends chapter one and allows you to read chapter two._

Right before her eyes, the pages for chapter two appeared. Just to make sure it was in fact true, she turned back to the Table of Contents. Chapter one stood blazing underneath the warning, looking as if it had just barely been written. Hermione smiled to herself and closed the book, placing it in her bag before looking around to notice that Harry and Ron were coming down the stairs. "Good morning," she replied happily to them. The boys just grunted in response before following her out of the portrait hole and down to breakfast. If she had been paying attention, she would have noticed that the person who had been watching her read was following closely behind.


	3. Chapter 3: Taking it all in

Chapter 3: Taking it all in

Disclaimer: I own the plot, The rest is J.K. Rowling's design.

When they had made it down to the Great Hall, breakfast was already in full swing, and his twin was already stuffing his face. George just shook his head at Fred, watching him continue to place one spoonful of eggs after another into his mouth. It was times like these, that he understood where his little brother Ron got all of his eating habits. At one point he had lost her in a crowd, so when he scanned the rest of the hall, George found her sitting in between Harry and his little brother. Trying to keep the usual routine, he sat across from Ron and said morning to all three of them. He neither lingered on her good morning, nor treated her any differently then before, so Hermione remained clueless to the fact that he was the one who gave her the book that was currently sticking out of her bag.

As Breakfast progressed, the usual questions popped up between them both, leaving her in the dark, until he almost gave it away with the question he always asked her before they went to class, "What is the latest book your reading?" Without hesitation she replied, "The Book of Truth," and thankfully she looked down when shock covered his face at her blatantly announcing it. If she had been sitting with Ravenclaws, they would have been down her throat trying to get her to allow them to read it next, but with the two she hung out with, his secret was still safe.

The bell finally rang and they all hurried off to class in different directions. Throughout the day he couldn't get her out of his head, and wondered how far she had gotten in the book. When lunch finally came around, Harry was sitting in George's normal spot, so he had to sit next to her. It was the perfect opportunity to read the Table of Contents, but it could still give him away if he was caught. He knew the book said nothing about what another person would see if they tried to read it, but she might get suspicious if he just randomly took it out of her bag. Finally he got up the nerve to ask her to see the book, which she handed over enthusiastically. He flipped to the Table of Contents and was shocked to see she had only read one chapter so far.

"Wow Hermione, this is the shortest book I've ever seen you read," he joked with her. "It's not short, it's magical because I can only read one chapter at a time." "And you have only read one chapter so far? I would have thought you would have finished it by now." She turned to look at him before answering, "A good book is worth patience and understanding." He tried not to get lost in her warm eyes as she looked into his, but for some reason he was compelled to. She was the one to finally turn away and that's when he snapped back into reality.

Separating again until dinner, he made his way to Potions while she walked up to DADA with Umbridge. He wished he could go with her, because he knew how beastly the woman could be, but had to resign himself to the fact that he needed to be in class with the Bat. About halfway through though, Snape was called away for something, and Dumbledor took over the class. The twins looked at each other knowingly, and figured he had been called by the Dark Lord.

Dinner that night was uneventful, Hermione had been there long enough to grab a roll before she headed off to the Library for some research. When he went up there later, he found her secluded in a corner, the book in front of her and she had about a dozen other books scattered around her. He could tell from his spot that she was cross referencing everything she had found out so far. Finally, she leaned back and put her hands up to her face, covering her eyes. George longed to walk over and kiss her, but knew it wasn't the right time yet, not until she had finished the book. When she had, he would then be able to face her.


	4. Chapter 4: Chapter 2

Chapter 4: Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own the plot and the book!

_Chapter 2: The Muggle Concept of Truth_

_Muggles link truth with a psychological aspect, they believe, a matter of personal faith and confidence that things are as they seem to be. Muggles also have 6 ways of arriving at the truth that Wizards have refined to fit our own needs._

_1. Authoritarianism_

_2. Mysticism_

_3. Pragmatism_

_4. Rationalism_

_5. Skepticism_

_6. Empiricism_

_Now the Wizards view of these 6 things is a little easier to understand. When a Muggle talks about Authoritarianism, we have already figured out who runs the household, and listen to them above all others. Women/Mums._

_Mysticism is another thing one of the few things that Muggles used to try to explain Wizards and Witches. Obviously, mysticism is an actual view upon our world, but we use more than voodoo to try to cast our magical spells._

_We then come to Pragmatism. Muggles created this to show that an idea only works if they have seen it work. When magic was still in the world, no one believed it at first until the Salem Witch Trials, at that point, well, every Wizard knows the rest._

_The one that makes no sense is Rationalism. This justification of truth appeals to a reason and taken then as knowledge. Someone can view the a shooting star, believe it is a shooting star, and then think they know everything about the sky. However, if a spaceship was to fly overhead, people would believe it was a shooting star because it is appealing to the mind. However, Wizards can see a spaceship, know it's a space ship and still not know everything about them._

_After that is skepticism, which is taking everything as the glass is half full. Once Wizards were viewed as not a threat anymore, Muggles were skeptic about magic and found a way to prove logically how things were able to happen. False bottoms in Magician hats, cards up the sleeve and so on. When they had found a way to look at our world in a new way, we were allowed to live in secrecy and still be able to practice magic away from prying eyes._

_Lastly is empiricism, it comes from the sense's experiencing the thing they don't believe in. Again, we revert back to the Salem Witch Trials as a reference on this subject. When a Muggle experienced the touch of magic, they believed in Wizards, which is why the Charms Team at the Ministry of Magic created the obliviate hex._

Hermione glanced up from her reading, she had felt eyes upon her, but when she looked around there was no one there. She had just finished the very short chapter 2 and didn't bother to look to see if it was in the Table of Contents because chapter 3 had appeared in front of her on the once empty page. She wished whoever had left the book had left a clue with it as well, but as far as she could ascertain, everything in it was 100% real. The Muggle view on truth was vastly different from the Wizarding one, and she could understand why. Who in their right mind would want to walk around knowing that there could be someone controlling them? It was just easier to believe what your mind wanted you to and leave it at that.

She flicked her wand at the books and sent them scurrying back to their proper shelves while closing the one in front of her by hand. If any other student had tried it Madam Pince would be beyond mad, but Hermione had special permission when it came to this treasure trove of knowledge. Placing the book into her bag, she gathered up the rest of her things and hurried out of the Library towards an awaiting Lunch.


	5. Chapter 5: Book Work

Chapter 5: Book work

Disclaimer: I own the plot.

She had tossed and turned all night, trying to get the book out of her head, finally at 2 in the morning she fell asleep, still pondering who had given her this bit of knowledge. When she awoke again it was time for her to get ready for another day of classes. She rushed through her morning rituals and was down the stairs to the common room in 10 minutes flat. Heading out towards the great hall, she figured the boys would meet her there.

She arrived just as the food appeared and eagerly sat down to a turkey and cheese sandwich. It wasn't until her third bite that she felt eyes upon her. Glancing up, she saw that it was George sitting across from her again, and was trying to peak into her bag while making sure he wasn't being seen doing it.

"What are you doing?" She asked him, a smile forming on her face.

"Are you still reading that Book of Truth, I just wanted to see how far you were to knowing whatever truth it is."

Her eyebrows shot up as a small "OH!" crossed her lips. She buried her hand into the bag by her side and retrieved the book from it's depths. Without a second thought, she handed it to him to look through, 'not that he's going to get very far though,' she thought to herself.

He opened the book to the table of contents and glanced down, 'She's only to chapter 3? I figured she'd be half done by now.' Although all of the chapters were visible to him, there was a small star next to the third chapter marking her spot in the book. One of it's best features he thought.

"I've never seen this type of book before," George commented while partially lying, "It has some very powerful magic, where did you find it?"

"It was misplaced in the Library." Bending her head closer to his she continued on, "I think I was meant to find it."

"Why do you say that?" he asked in a whisper.

"I think a Ravenclaw left it there for me, more than likely a 6th or 7th year. I think he is trying to tell me he is my soul mate. The only problem is, there is no reference to this book anywhere, it's as if it popped into existence, which leads me to believe that they wrote it themselves using research to gain the knowledge for it."

Hermione leaned back in her chair just as Harry and Ron came down from the common room. Giving them a cheery smile, she continued to eat her food.

"Mornin' Mione. Post come yet?"

"No Ron, what are you waiting for?"

He shifted his eyes away from her and gave a muttered response. Since she didn't catch it, Hermione let the subject dropped and continued to look at the Ravenclaw table. 'I wonder who could have left it for me to find?' Making a mental note to ask Luna who some of the boys were in the higher years, she finished her food and retrieved her book from George.

"See you lot later, I have to go to Muggle Studies."

The three said goodbye to her and she walked briskly from the hall and up to the 5th floor. She was the first to arrive as normal, and took her seat at the back of the class. Opening her bag, she took out a different Wizarding truth book she had found in the library, and started to read through it, trying to find if there was a clue as to who could have written the first.

Hermione finished the short book by the time class started, and placed it back in her bag, even more confused than she was before. 'If he took all of his facts from all of these different books, than what he's saying is true, and he is my soul mate.' At the thought of having a person who would link to her very soul, she couldn't wait to finish reading the book so she could figure out who it was.

(A/N: I'm such a bad person. : ) I'm starting on the 6th chapter, as soon as I post this obviously. Thanks to everyone who has stayed with me since the beginning, and welcome to those who are just joining us. Also, thank you to those who leave reviews, questions are always welcome, and I will try to answer them when I can. Remember R&R please.)


	6. Chapter 6: Lunchtime Reading

Chapter 6: Lunchtime reading

Disclaimer: I own the plot.

Her classes were moving slow today, and as her watch slowly ticked on, it seemed like forever before she was able to head to lunch. As she got to the Great Hall, she bumped into someone and almost went sprawling on her back. At the last second the person grabbed her to keep her steady, and she soon found herself encompassed by strong comforting arms. Looking up into the face of the person she had collided with, Hermione noticed it was George Weasley.

"Need to be more careful Mione. Wouldn't want you to fall."

His smile caught her off guard, and she felt the air leave her lungs. That smile was dazzling, and it a short amount of time, it was gone. He had released her and for a second it felt as if the warmth in the world had disappeared.

"Are you coming?"

She shook her head lightly to clear the thin cloud that surrounded her mind, and followed him into the slowly growing crowd in the great hall. Sitting at the table, George directly across from her, and pulled out the book from the depths of her bag.

"Are you really going to read that here?"

"It's not like anyone can read what I'm reading. Unless if they've already read it."

"Read what?" Ron asked as he sat down next to his brother.

"I'm reading a new book about truth."

"Another one? Didn't you just start one a few days ago?" Ron asked her, looking quizzical at her.

"Oh, so you were listening? No, it's the same one, but now I can't wait to finish it."

This sent a little warning sound off in George's mind. If Ron asked her why, she might spill the secrets of it. He hoped his idiotic little brother would just let the topic drop.

"Why do you want to finish it?"

Of course, he had forgotten about Fred asking though. He sat in his seat, clenching his teeth and trying not to wince when she started to speak.

"No reason, I just do."

For some unfathomable reason she had decided to keep what she had found to herself and George was thankful for it. He now watched as she opened the book and turned to where she had it marked. Before she was allowed to get past the first word Ron piped up again.

"So what chapter are you on?"

"I'm ABOUT to start Chapter 3 if you must know."

"Wow, somebody needs chocolate," Ron stated as he grabbed the sweets bowl next to his left arm.

Passing it towards the bushy haired girl, he made a show of surrender after he had placed it in front of her.

"Sorry for getting short with you Ron, and maybe you're right, I have been craving chocolate a little bit. Must be that ti…"

"WOAH! Hold it there Hermione," was the chorus from the four boys sitting next to her.

This of course cause Ginny to start laughing hysterically, which gave cause for some of the other students to turn and face the Gryffindor table. Hermione quickly hid her head in her book when she saw that Cameron Clark from Ravenclaw was staring straight at her with a bemused grin. It wasn't until now, that she noticed that he watched her a lot.

'Could it possibly be him that left the book for me? Is Cameron really the one I'm meant to be with?' She thought to herself as she tried to imagine her life with him. A lot of quite nights reading in front of fires came to mind, and a small smile crossed her lips.

She hadn't been able to actually start Chapter 3 by the time the bell rang, but she figured if Cameron really was her soul mate, then he wasn't likely to sign his name at the back. As she proceeded from the hall, completely forgetting about the feeling she had when George had held her, she walked towards the Ravenclaw 7th year and put on her best smile.

"Hey, Cameron, I have a question for you."

The tall brunette turned from heading down to the dungeon to look at the much shorter witch. George had heard her call out to the Ravenclaw, and paused at the curve in the stairs, hidden from view but still within earshot of the conversation.

"What's up Hermione? Need help in Arithmacy again?"

"You and I both know that you came to me for help in Professor Vector's class. But that's not what I wanted to ask you."

He looked at her expectantly, his warm brown eyes meeting her chocolate ones.

"Since this weekend is a Hogsmead trip, I was wondering if you wanted to maybe meet up with me?"

He looked at her thoughtfully, pausing a moment before responding.

"Sure, but how about we go together instead of meeting up there?"

"Like a date?" She asked hesitantly.

"Ya. Consider it our first."

"Obviously, since we haven't been on one before now."

"Well we were pretty close during our study sessions."

He started to move closer to her, and she didn't shy away from the sudden intrusion of her space. From where George was sitting he had a clear shot of Cameron's bag. Casting a silent ripping charm, Cameron's books went sprawling across the hallway.

"Oh, I guess I have too many potion books in my bag." He reached down to grab one as he spoke to her.

"I totally understand, Professor Snape can assign a lot of work." She reached down as well to help him collect some of his papers.

Once the two of them had gotten his contents of his backpack back into his arms, Cameron stood up and offered his hand to help her off the floor. The upward momentum was too much for her and she soon found herself in his arms, trying to keep herself from falling. It was in that instant that she realized that it didn't feel quite right, almost as if something was missing.

(A/N: I'll finish upon this in the next chapter, there is just so much I want to add to this and now was the best spot to stop. I swear there should be another book chapter from her book soon, I just have to get through classes to write it. Remember R&R!)


	7. Chapter 7: Withholding the Truth

Chapter 7: Withholding the Truth

Disclaimer: I own nothing but Cameron and Her book, everything else is J.K.'s.

It felt like someone had punched him in the gut when Cameron hugged her. George couldn't believe that in trying to push them apart he had brought them closer together. He was torn between coming around the corner to confront them, or heading down to class. Finally his Weasley temper got the best of him and he rounded the corner.

"Oi, Cameron, Snape's getting riled that we're not down there yet."

As soon as he had come around the corner, Hermione had jumped back, and had a ashamed look on her face. She didn't know why she felt this way, but it was feeling of she was betraying George.

'That's odd,' she thought, 'he's just a friend, more like a brother than anything.'

She looked towards the Weasley twin and saw a fire deep in his eyes that she had never noticed before, and it was aimed at the Ravenclaw. She gave Cameron a quick smile before giving a stern look at George, hoping it would quench the flame. When it didn't, she turned on her heel and walked towards the stairs. At the top she turned around and saw George had grabbed Cameron around the collar and pinned him against the wall.

"You stay away from her, I don't care if you have to cancel your date, but you stay away from MY witch."

Although she couldn't hear the exchange between them, she did see Cameron shove George away from him, and respond to whatever comment George had made.

"No, I will go on that date wit her, and I will prove to her that she is supposed to be with me, not you, so run on back to class, and we will discuss this more later."

"You know, how about we discuss this now. I've already laid claim, so back the bloody hell of."

George pushed him back into the wall, causing the back of his head to slam into it.

"GEORGE! STOP IT RIGHT NOW!"

A furious Hermione was storming back down the stairs, and placed herself in between the two wizards.

"Now I don't know what has been said between you two, but it does not need physical blows to settle it. Now…"

"Now if the three of you wouldn't mind telling me why you aren't in class, I can then start handing out detentions and deducting points."

Professor Snape was baring down on them, evil smirk in place as the thought of putting Gryffindor in last place for the house cup.

"Cameron and I were discussing who would escort Hermione here up to class."

It didn't look like Professor Snape believed him, and his suspicion was confirmed when he responded.

"As noble as that is, Miss Granger can walk herself to class."

He made a shooing motion towards her, and not wanting to have any points deducted from her, she hurried up the stairs to class.

"Now, with Miss Granger gone, what were you really discussing. Don't ask how I know, I can tell when young wizards are trying to lay claim over a witch. Who does she truly belong to?"

"Me sir."

"And why are you trying to get between their pairing."

"Because I believe she can do better."

"But is she YOURS?"

"No sir."

"20 points from Ravenclaw for trying to get in the middle of a soul mate pairing. And as for you Mr. Weasley, 5 points to Gryffindor for sticking up for your pairing. Now, get to my class before I deduct even more points."

Dinner that night was eaten in silence at the Gryffindor table. No one could believe that George had gotten 5 points from Snape for making a perfect potion in class. Finally Hermione couldn't take it any longer and stood up from the table.

"Where are you going?" Ginny asked her.

"I'm going to go check on Cameron, he seems torn up about something."

Ginny smiled knowingly at her, causing Hermione to just roll her eyes. Her back was already turned when George looked up from his dinner and sent a fiery glare at Cameron.

As soon as she arrived at the Ravenclaw table, a spot was automatically made for her next to Cameron.

"Hey, how's your head?"

"It's feeling a lot better, since it's stopped meeting walls."

"Yeah, sorry about George, they're under the impression I should be treated like a princess and need to be defended."

"Yeah, I got that." He chuckled softly.

"So, what were you two fighting about."

"Oh, that, he was making sure I was suited to take you on that date."

"OH! And?"

"I passed his overly protective test apparently."

"That's great!" She hugged him in a burst of happiness.

In the midst of their hug she glanced over towards the Gryffindor table and saw sad eyes meet hers. It was then that she resolved to finish the book and try to figure out who her real soul mate was.


	8. Chapter 8: Chapter 3

Chapter 8: Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I Own the Book, plot, and Cameron.

_Chapter 3: Truth hidden by lies_

_As every young Wizard knows, He cannot come out right with the fact that he is a witches soul mate or fear she rejects him. When she does reject him, they both loose the possibility of true love and happiness and must face eternity with a substitute. This is why every wizard must lie to his witch when it comes to the matter of the soul. He must con her into believing she belongs to him instead of outright telling her. _

_Wizards have figured out ways to get their witches by using subtle hints as well as, going as far as to date and then propose before telling her she is his soul mate. Normally he waits until after they are married to tell her so that she will actually believe him, at which point she does. _

Hermione glanced up from the book to take it all in, trying to piece together what she already had and felt like she was grasping at smoke. She still wasn't able to figure out the whole George Cameron thing and decide to continue on in her readings.

_As said before there are different ways to hide the fact that a witch is a soul mate, here are a few of the subtle ways a wizard is trying to tell you you're his._

_Constantly wants to be around you_

_Always wants hugs_

_Takes interest in the things you're doing_

_Goes out of the way to try to make you happy_

_Protects you from other wizards_

_Gives you gifts that suit you_

_When he constantly wants to be around you it means he enjoys your presence. He prefers to sit quietly, listening to you talk about your day and the things you've read._

_He always wants hugs. He likes the feel of you in his arms, and knows that you're safe as long as he is holding you close._

_Taking interest in the things you're doing involves everything. He want's to know what you favorite hobbies are and want's to enjoy them with you._

_He will always go out of his way to protect you. If he notices that there is anything that can hurt you, then he will try to prevent it at all costs._

_He protects you from other wizards. If any try to steal you from him, he will do anything to keep you for himself and stop anyone else from getting between the two of you._

_Lastly he gives you gifts that will suit you. One major example is this book, when you finish it, you gain the knowledge of who your soul mate is as well as this neat book to keep forever as your first gift._

This book was a gift? But that means either of them could have been her soul mate. She needed to finish this book fast.

_(AN/ I know, I'm such a terrible person, but that was all I wanted in this chapter of the book. Another chapter to come soon hopefully. R&R)_


	9. Chapter 9: Chapter 4

Chapter 9: Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own the Truth Book and Cameron, everything else is J.K.

_Chapter 4: Pathways of Truth_

_After a witch has found out who her soul mate is, as said before, she has two options. Most witches accept their soul mate and live happy lives in the way of Gaia. Those that don't accept it have multiple reasons for it, the most common is that they are enemies and can not put their differences aside. _

_If this is the case of enemies, there is a way to get around it. Normally it will be up to the wizard to prove that he has no ill wishes for the witch and wants to make everything right. However, there have been some cases where it is up to her to change their ways for he wants to save face in front of his friends._

Wait, now it was sounding as if Draco Malfoy was her soul mate.

…

…

…

O.O

Draco Malfoy could not be her soul mate, he was too, too, EWW!

OK, sure, he was cute with his platinum blond hair and steel grey eyes, but he was a stuck up brat.

…

But, maybe he did leave the book for her, maybe he was trying to tell her something.

Hermione shook her head clear of these evil thoughts, she would not add Draco Malfoy to her list of possible people who gave her this book. Although it was a short list, she didn't think she could handle it if Draco WAS her soul mate. But, then again, the book had said that if a witch chose to decline her soul mate they would both be unhappy forever. Well, it looked like she would be adding him to her list of possibilities, but way at the bottom of the list.

_These paths have led multiple relationships down the path of happiness or turmoil, but none so much as the original six wizards and witches. The three pairings of these soul mates were led into a series of turmoil as the witches fought over who was really there soul mate. _

_The first pairing was Morgan La Fey and Salazar Slytherin. He was upfront about being her soul mate and she accepted it without question. These two would have gone on to be the most powerful Wizarding mates in existence if not for Rowena Ravenclaw._

_Rowena Ravenclaw and Merlin. Merlin tried to use his brains to gain Rowena's affection but she believed that her destiny lay with Salazar. It nearly caused the end of Wizarding when she tried to get Salazar to be with her instead. Morgan put a hex upon her that caused her to only talk in riddles, further making her life more difficult. Merlin took pity upon his beloved and sought a counter-curse until he later died._

_Lastly Godric Gryffindor and Helga Hufflepuff. These two were a match made in heaven and strove to make the Wizarding world a better place. When the fall out began between Rowena and Salazar though Godric was caught up in the middle for the simple fact that he believed it was wrong of Rowena to act the way she did. Although he favored Salazar, it was later discovered that before Godric found his soul mate he had relations with Morgan the day before Salazar told her of his affections. Godric knew she was Salazar's soul mate and took o heed of it, causing the downfall of Slytherin and Gryffindor._

She never would have guessed the real reason behind the houses rivalry, not even _Hogwarts: A History _went into detail about their fall out.

As she was reading more of this book, Draco was slowly moving higher and higher on her list. Before she knew it, he was sitting in between Cameron and George Weasley. He was the only one that knew of her thirst for this kind of knowledge, which is what placed him in second.

Hermione glanced at her watch and noted she had spent four hours in the Library reading the book which cross referencing everything. It wasn't until she had asked Madam Pince about the original six that she had found the book on soul mates. Sure enough the first chapter was dedicated just to the Salazar/Rowena/Godric/Morgan incident.

Gathering her things, she headed down to a late dinner and was greeted by everyone when she sat down. She turned to each and give her special greetings before collecting a small side on her plate. She pulled her book out and started to read the rest of Chapter four while eating. A burst of laughter caused her to loose her concentration and she looked up to find the source of the noise.

Directly across the hall sat Draco and his gang, everyone snickering at something he had said, but he was staring straight at her. Something crossed his eyes, but it was too quick for her to notice what it was. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Professor Snape swoop down from the High Table onto the group and whispered something into the young Malfoy's ear. He gave her another look and apparently Snape had seen both for he whispered again into his ear. Standing back up, he turned to resume his seat and continue to eat.

She glanced back down at her book, thoughts whirling around in her head. The one at the forefront was if Draco had just placed first in her list or not. A pair of eyes swam before her vision and she recalled the fiery look George had given Cameron when she had been hugging her. This caused her even more confusion and she made a new vow to herself, a vow to finish the book before her date with Cameron in two days time.

(A/N: Tee Hee, You already know who wins in the end, but what you don't know is how they get there or if she accepts him. :D I had to throw Draco into this mix for the simple fact of I'm used to writing their pairings, so I didn't want him to feel left out in this one. Hopefully I'll post a new chapter soon. Please R&R)


	10. Chapter 10: Paranoid Hermione

Chapter 10: Paranoid Hermione

Disclaimer: I own everything that J.K has never used.

Draco had joined her table in Arithmacy, taking over half of the surface while pulling up the seat next to her. If he hadn't of been the only Slytherin in the class, she would have suspected foul play. Soon class began and she put the ferret out of her mind.

Just before class ended, Draco passed a note to her, causing her to loose her count and concentration on the task in front of her. She shot the blond a dirty glare before glancing down at the scroll paper.

_Heard you have a date with Cameron, what could he see in you?_

She was dumbstruck by the abruptness of the question. Recovering quickly, she grabbed her quill and scribbled away furiously before tossing it at his face.

_For your information, not all males are looking for sex in a relationship. He asked me out for drinks to get to know me better._

Draco thought for a moment, a line forming in the middle of his platinum brows. After a moment he wrote carefully, almost as if he was trying to weigh his words and the impact they would have.

_What does your soul mate think of that?_

He watched the look of shock cross her face. Draco knew what she had been reading over the past few days, and had seen the lists she had subconsciously made in her fits of writing.

_How do you know about that?_

_Your not the only one who goes to the library._

_Fine, what do you know about soul mates then?_

His trademark smirk fell into place when he read her question. Being of true Slytherin tendencies, he had the notion of making her believe that he was her soul mate, that was until Professor Snape's words from breakfast crossed his mind.

"Be careful about trying to trick the girl, she has been paired with a Weasley and I have already seen his temper run hot with Mr. Ferguson. If you can get her to believe you are the one, do not hesitate. The Dark Lord has many plans for the girl and wishes her to be on our side."

_I know that when you accept your soul mate, inner peace fills you._

This caused her to pause, there was no reference to inner peace so far in the book, only eternal happiness. Maybe that was in a chapter she had yet to read.

_Alright Mr. I-Know-Everything, who is my soul mate then?_

_Will you accept him if I told you?_

_It depends on who it is._

The bell rang at that point, causing both of them to jump. Hermione quickly grabbed her things together before heading towards the door. Just as she reached the opening, she felt a hand on her arm, and looking back she saw it was Draco's.

"Meet me in Hogsmead on Saturday and I will tell you who it is."

He winked before walking out of the classroom, heading down towards Transfiguration, leaving Hermione to stand there in utter shock and dismay. She had been hoping to find out today, but that only strengthened her resolve to finish the book in a day.

* * *

She sat down to dinner that night, not noticing that she had almost sat in George's lap. When a sharp ow reached her ears, it brought her back to reality.

"Sorry George, I have a lot of things on my mind, did I hurt you?" She asked him while slightly rubbing the spot she had sat upon.

He drew a sharp intake of breath before grabbing her hand in his and moving it back to the table.

"No Mione, I just had a bluger hit me at practice earlier."

She noticed that a slight pink tinge had hit his ears and silently wondered why that would be, until her mind registered the loss of contact between them. For some reason it had felt, right, to hold his hand in hers, almost as if it belonged there.

Food soon appeared on the table, and with it Ron and Harry entering the Great Hall. They were whispering back in forth, but stopped as soon as they saw her.

"Hey Hermione, how are you feeling?" Ron asked with a concerned look upon his face.

"Alright you two, out with it."

"What do you mean?" Harry countered.

"You know very well what I mean, what have you two been getting into now?"

"We haven't been getting into anything, we just care about how your feeling."

"You know that's rubbish as well as I do Ronald, now fess up."

The boys looked between each other before sitting down on the opposite side of the table as her and leaned in. This caused Hermione and George to lean in so their conversation would not be overheard.

"We heard a rumor from some of the Hufflepuffs that you've found your soul mate. I had to explain why it was so important to Harry, but you haven't heard the worst part of it."

"A rumor, seriously Ronald, you would believe in a rumor?"

George just leaned in closer to his brother, a look of questioning crossed his face.

"Who is it Ron?"

"They've been saying it's Malfoy. They saw them passing notes in Arithmacy today, and after class Draco asked her to meet him in hogsmead so he could tell her who it is."

"Do you think it's him?" George pressed on as Hermione's face took on a look of surprise.

"Not sure, the Ravenclaws have been spreading the same rumor, but that it's Cameron instead of Malfoy."

It was as if her entire private life was thrown out for all of Hogwarts to see. Two of the three people she had considered since she had gotten the book, were out for everyone to see and to speculate. Soon there would be wild accusations that she had rejected one and doomed him to live his life in utter turmoil, or that she was just leading them both on.

She leaned back on the bench to try to get enough air to clear her head. By doing this, she had a clear view of the entire hall, and it felt like every single pair of eyes were upon her, watching her, criticizing her every move and the way she looked.

Hermione pushed herself off the bench and quickly made her way from the hall, still feeling the eyes watching her practically run down the isles to the oak doors. No sooner had she cleared the hall though, she bumped into one of the few people she didn't want to see right then and almost fell to the floor in the process. If not for his quick reflexes, she might have.

"Sorry Cam, wasn't watching where I was going."

She found herself yet again wrapped in her arms, and the feeling of something missing pervaded her mind. She pushed away slightly, trying to be able to look at his face to gauge his expression.

"It's ok Mione. Are you hurt?"

"No, just trying to get away from a bad situation."

He seemed slightly confused but snapped out of it as she pulled even more away from him.

"Why don't you let me walk you up to your Common room? It's the least I can do."

She was a bit unsure, the presence of still being watched lingered on her, but she still nodded her head. Cameron ushered her up the stairs while two pairs of eyes followed them up without being aware of the other.

(A/N: R&R please. Any speculation on who is watching them, and what will happen next?)


	11. Chapter 11: Obliviate

Chapter 11: Obliviate

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot, Cameron and the Book of truth, everything else is J.K.'s.

Cameron had ushered her up seven floors before finally pausing outside of the Fat Lady's portrait. She made to step away from him, but was embraced yet again by him.

"Get some sleep luv, or you'll be tried for your classes tomorrow. Besides, you have a big weekend ahead of you."

She couldn't help but to smile as he made a show of trying to sound strict while smiling the entire time.

"I will, thanks again for walking me, I may have gone insane before even getting here."

He shrugged nonchalantly as he kissed her cheek. Before she knew what was happening, she had grabbed him around the neck and had started to snog him in the middle of the hall. That was until someone ripped him out of her grasp.

George Weasley was standing over a sprawled Cameron, wand pointed at the boy's bits, fire burning in his eyes, and a sneer where his usual boyish smile was.

'Oh no you don't,' she thought as she cast a silent expeliarmus charm at him. At the sudden loss of his wand, he turned his heated gaze from Cameron to her, and it immediately softened.

"Hermione please give me back my wand." He asked, slightly smiling at her hoping it would win her over.

She just tucked his wand into her pocket while continuing to point her wand at him. George noticed that she had yet to lower it, and thought it in his best interest to bring his hands halfway up in a mock surrender.

"Now then, just what do you think you were doing?"

He seemed at a loss for words, that was until a very unlikely person came out of the shadows of one of the suit of armors.

"I think I can answer that one," Draco said.

"What are you doing here Ferret? Haven't you caused enough damage?"

"What damage Weasley? I'm just making a point to allow Hermione to know which one of us is her soul mate."

Cameron seemed to blanch at this as he looked between George and Draco. Hermione just stared at Draco, seeming uncertain in her move to have disarm George while Draco was present.

"She can't know yet, she's not ready, she'll just reject him as soon as she finds out."

"Reject who George? Who is it that's my soul mate that I will reject?"

While this interaction was being made, Cameron had been signaling Draco to cast a spell on Hermione. Having finally understood what the Ravenclaw was trying to sign, Draco cast a silent stupefy.

The bookworm crumpled where she was standing, allowing George to get up from his spot on the floor and retrieve his wand from inside her pocket.

"What now?" Cameron asked no one in particular. However, it was George who answered, "We'll have to obliviate the past hour from her memory. Remove every trace of the fight, and the rumors going around. I'll stick her in the common room an then we start on as much damage control as we can before she comes to. I don't want her hearing anything about this soul mate stuff until she's ready."

"What about us?" Draco asked, an air of unease settling over the three while they discussed the girls fate.

"I would prefer if you didn't tell her who her soul mate is until later, and as for you," he rounded on Cameron this time, "If you can, cancel your date with her for Saturday. Neither of you is to come near until she has decided to reject me or keep me."

Draco smiled inwardly knowing the she would be crushed when Cameron broke off their date, which would just push her closer to him and the Dark Lord. Hopefully George didn't catch on though before then.

"Alright, I'll do the obliviate, then take her inside. Draco tell the Slytherins to lay off or stick to their snickering…"

"What makes you think I would listen to what you say?"

"Because I saw Snape warn you about staying away from her, and you wouldn't want him to find out that you disobeyed him, do you?"

The blond turned pale at the mention of his uncle, he had been warned to be careful about making his presence know in the game, but he couldn't help intruding on the moment.

"Fine," he grumbled and stalked off toward the dungeons.

George then turned to the other boy and gave him a once over.

"Get Luna to help you, but make sure the rest of the castle knows that the rumors are not true. If you don't I will send my little sister after you."

Ginny's Bat-Bogey-Hex was Castle renowned as the worst curse to hit Hogwarts since the Marauders had terrorized the halls. The Brunette just gave a quick nod before he too set off back towards his own tower.

George knelt over the still unconscious Hermione and gave her a small kiss on her brow. He then took his wand and placed it against her temporal lobe.

"Obliviate," he whispered, and watched as the last hour unwound before his eyes.

Once finished, he picked her up and carried her into the common room. Setting her on the couch in front of the fire, he cast a notice-me-not and let her wake up on her own while he went to reason with the Gryffindor's about forgetting the rumors in front of her.


	12. Chapter 12: Chapter 5 and 6

Chapter 12: Chapter 5 and Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I own the plot.

_Chapter 4: Those that seek_

_Even back in history, there have been male wizards who have found out who a witches soul mate is, and thus gained power over that wizard. Soul-mates have been monopolized for centuries, as witches are used to gain power through the Wizarding world. _

_By destroying these matches, even the strongest of wizards have crumbled under their weakest foes. One particular match that crumbled was that of Vladimir the impaler and Beatrice the fair. During the 1400's Vladimir used to be one of the most powerful wizards known to walk the Earth. However, when his enemy, Atticus the terrible, told Beatrice that he was her soul mate, she rejected Vladimir when he said the same thing to her. Because of this split, one of the biggest love wars was started and went into the Muggle world as well, causing Vladimir to become the vampire of Muggle legend._

She had heard both the Muggle and Wizarding stories of Vlad the impaler, but never thought that it coincided with a soul-mate clash. It made her sit back into her chair, and re-evaluate her relationship with Cameron, and whatever Draco might say to her on Saturday. With any luck, by Sunday morning, she would know who to choose and who was her real soul-mate.

_Chapter 5: Lies revealed_

_There is a simple spell that reveals when a Wizard is lying about being a Witch's soul mate. Sadly, this archaic spell was lost even before Vlad had his heart and reputation ruined. The last known instance of it being used was back when Merlin first created it for Morgan. _

_A rumor has circulated through the years that it had been written in one of Merlin's spell books, but the tomb has been lost since Salazar left Hogwarts. The book used to belong to Morgan and she left it to him for safe keeping. Not even Slytherin's heirs have an idea of where it is located._

_With the loss of this spell, many others have tried to come up with a comparable substitute but each has had it's faults all still leading to the destruction of perfect matches. Veritaserum is the only known substance that will make sure a person is not lying, but most Witches do not have a vial on hand to be sure. There is just one other way and it is known as the 'feeling'. _

The 'feeling'? It wasn't covered any further in Chapter 5 so Hermione reasoned that it was covered in the next chapter. However, she was intrigued by the fact that a spell had been missing from the Magical world for so long and that it was hidden in a book. This called for another trip to the Library, and maybe a jaunt down to the Chamber of Secrets to see if it had been hidden down there.

Glancing around the common room where she had woken up only a few hours before, Hermione noticed that it was way past curfew, so now was the best time to go hunting in the Chamber. She snuck up to the boy's dorm to retrieve Harry's invisibility cloak, as well as, the Marauder's Map. Upon arriving back into the common room, she checked the map before heading out the portrait hole completely covered. The path was clear all the way to Myrtle's bathroom, and upon entering she realized one thing, she had no way of getting into the tunnel or getting out.

Moaning Myrtle appeared as she was trying to figure out what to do and seemed to guess the dilemma. Floating down towards the Witch, she glanced between the girl and the faucet.

"I can say the words if you want."

"Myrtle, you know them?"

"Of course, when Harry said them, it sounded so beautiful that I made sure to remember them."

"Oh, would you open it then? But wait, how am I to get back out?"

"Can't you use a levitation charm on something and cause it to hold you while you float it out?"

"It is possible but I've never done something like that."

"Maybe it's time."

Myrtle turned fully towards the faucet and hissed at it causing the entrance to appear before the ghost and the Witch. Hermione nodded her head in thanks before jumping into the dark hole and sliding towards what she hoped would bring her answers.

(A/N: Sorry for such the late update but as a Birthday present to myself I finished this chapter and hope to start on the next one soon. chapter 4 & 5 of the book were shorter than originally planned, but I wanted to get straight to the point before I dragged on and on. Have a great week.)


	13. Chapter 13: The Chamber

Chapter 13: The chamber

Disclaimer: Still own the plot.

The landing was a bit rough, but the dead rat skeletons helped to soften it a bit. Hermione bit back a scream when she first noticed what it was that was making the crunching sound under her feet and tried not to think about it.

Looking up, she moved towards the only tunnel that would have been big enough for a giant snake to fit through and it wasn't long before she found the squashed skin the snake had once shed and the pile of rocks that had collapsed around her friends with a small opening allowing them to get from one side to the other. Levitating a few more to make the hole wider, Hermione scrambled through to continue her journey.

Her luck seemed to increase when the door to the actual chamber was still open when Harry left a couple of years ago. Climbing through the tunnel doorway, she was now in Salazar Slytherin's inner sanctum. Sparing a quick glance around, she found that the mouth of the giant statue was still open. The basilisk lay dead in the water, it's skull sunk in on itself but it still gave her pause when she went past it.

Crawling up into the statue was not an easy task but it was worth it. There was a nest where the snake used to sleep with a door leading somewhere else. Upon opening it, she found a set of stairs that led even farther down underneath the castle. Next to the door was a scone that automatically burst into life when she passed as did others leading down the steps.

'It's now or never,' she thought to herself as she reminded her legs why they had made this journey.

She must have gone down over three flights before another door appeared. When it was opened though, it didn't lead to a room, but a hallway of sorts, lined with different tapestries that showed a different year of Salazar and Morgan's life together. One included their children, full of smiles at their parent's feet and it was clear that although the Godric and Salazar fought through their time here, none of his anger was directed towards his family.

After what felt like crossing the Quidditch pitch, it looked like one more door was in her path before she found what she had been searching for. There was a small gold plaque on the wood that read;

_**These are the housing chambers of Salazar Slytherin and family!**_

This was it, the moment of truth, She would finally learn who her soul mate was by finding Morgan's spell. She pushed this door open and was shocked to see a sitting room, it almost resembled the Gryffindor Common Room, except, there was a plethora of brown and green tapestries and rugs everywhere. The fireplace lit upon her entrance, and she was surprised to see that there was not a speck of dust anywhere. It was either house elves or an enchantment, but either way, Hermione was set on finding that book.

There was another staircase leading up across the room from the door she had just come through, and only one other door on this floor. Knowing it would help rather than hinder, she tried the latch on it. The heavy oak didn't budge right away, but soon gave way to a small child's playroom, still filled with forgotten toys and blankets. Not seeing any books here, Hermione sighed, closed the door, and headed towards the next set of stairs between her and her goal.

If Hermione thought that it was going to be easy to find the book, it was gone from her head by the time she reached the top of the stairs. She was glad that having to traverse the stairs from the Great Hall to the Tower twice a day had improved her physique, as well as, teach her proper breathing techniques, but these were going to kill her if she had to go up any more. If Hermione could guess, she would say she was even with the dungeons after that last bout of steps, and it wasn't until the bright spots had receded from her eyes that she saw the numerous amounts of doors in front of her.

'I will just have to peak into each one.'

This thought did not make the task any less daunting, but it did give her some hope to the otherwise bleary situation. Not knowing which door to start at first, Hermione tried to remember any spells that would point out what door had the next exit. Sadly, none came to mind as the only thing she could think of was the '_Point Me_' spell that she had taught Harry the previous year to remember where the middle of the maze was.

Hermione, now back at square one, decided that she would start with door on her right, the one at the end of the hall, which made her pass two doors before arriving at it. Knowing it was foolish to just try and open it with no safety for herself, she cast a quick charm that allowed to see if their were any entrapments on the door. When she found none, only then did Hermione place her hand on the handle and give it a turn. The door swung inwards, and the fireplace immediately lit up once the door had touched the wall behind it.

A wave of sadness first went through her before she realized that there was still a small book shelf on the floor of the other side of the room. Walking into the room, she noted that it must have belonged to Salazar's only son as there were snake stuffed animals on the bed and a small model of what looked to be a first rendition of the Hogwarts Express. Above the book shelf was a window that allowed Hermione to see under the Black Lake and it was then that she was able to truly gauge how far under Hogwarts she was. As she had previously assumed, she was the same levels as the dungeons, except it was the very lower level of the dungeons where only the Slytherin house was.

Shaking her head in disbelief, she turned back to the task at hand and started to scan the shelves of books but it only showed her the oldest of nursery rhymes and a first edition of the Tales of Beetle the Bard, whatever that was. Hermione picked herself back off the floor and walked back to the door and the hallway beyond. She closed the door behind her, and placed a searing red cross on the door, marking the door she'd already been through.

Since Hermione was at the end of a hallway, there was now a door on either side of her, and from the way the last one had turned out, she was sure the other two on this side of the stairs would be the bed chambers of the children. Sure enough, when she opened the other two doors they were furnished for girls and their books were the same as their brothers except for a potion book in one and a charms book in the other. The charms book proved to be nothing of interest to Hermione as she had seen another copy of it in the Library under Madam Pince's care.

The door across from the stairs held a basic washroom which she thought was meant for any guests that they might have had down here, and it wasn't until then that Hermione realized there must be a door to the living chambers hidden in the dungeons, for who would want to trek up and down all of those stairs? With renewed vigor she checked the other two rooms before continuing to the door on the far left wall. The first was an office that held no books that she could tell, but a lot of potion ingredients that she had never heard of, the last was the bed chamber of Morgan and Salazar.

Hermione thought she might have found the room she was looking for at last, but again, there were no books in the room except for another first edition of the Tales of Beetle the Bard. Whatever this book was about, it obviously held some meaning to the family for there had been a copy in every room. After she found the book she was searching for, she would have to remember to check to see if the Library had this one as well.

It was now down to the final door and Hermione was practically standing on her toes when she reached for the last door.

'This is it, it has to be in here.' She thought to herself while grabbing the polished handle.

The door was only partially opened when she noticed that this room was different from the others, ye same at the same time. It was another Bed Chamber that branched off to a wash room and a sitting room, except it seemed that the door itself had been made into a bookshelf on the other side. It wasn't until the door closed and a man walked out of the sitting room and into the bed chamber that Hermione noticed she had made a mistake in her spell checking, she had never thought to check to see if anyone had been living in one of the rooms, especially not one dour Potions Master, Severus Snape.


	14. Chapter 14: Unexpected Twist

Chapter 14: Unexpected Twist

Disclaimer: we've been through this already. :)

If she had been expecting anyone in this room, it had certainly not been her Potions Master. She knew that she was even with the Slytherin common room, but not Professor Snape's quarters. To make matters worse, he was just as shocked to see her as she was to see him. That was, until he pulled his wand out of his robes and pointed it directly at her.

"Miss Granger, kindly explain to me how you got in here and why you are out of bed passed curfew."

She was still in shock, but as her mind cleared it all slowly made sense. Who else would be living in Salazar's library? Who else would be able to give her the information she needed regarding the Slytherin family? Feeling like an idiot, she raised her hands in surrender hoping he would lower his wand so she could explain everything.

"I had no idea I would end up in your private quarters Professor. This is all a huge misunderstanding."

He lowered his wand slightly and motioned for her to walk into the sitting room, which she did without complaint. His wand was still trained on her slightly, but not with as much ferocity as it had been. He directed her towards an Earth brown sofa and motioned for her to sit. It wasn't until she had and a tea tray appeared on the small coffee table in front of her that he relaxed completely, well as completely as Snape could.

"You still have yet to answer my question, which surprising to say the least."

He sneered at her while pouring himself a cup of tea and one for her as well. When the small green cup and saucer were in her hands did she notice that she had been shaking and concentrated on relaxing so she wouldn't spill. He peered over his own cup and took a sip out of it while he waited for what he assumed was her gathering her thoughts. It wasn't until another minute later that she opened her mouth and the entire story came out.

A half an hour later, and he set the cup he had been holding down onto the tray to refill it for the fourth time. After a practical word vomit that she had just ensued all over him, it was then his turn to gather his thoughts. It was as he had feared, and if he had any hope for Draco to succeed in his endeavor, he would have to give her a false spell, one that showed his godson as her true soul mate.

Standing, he went back into his bed chamber and grabbed the book she had wanted, he had rifled through the pages once before but had no idea on the true author. He flipped through it again now, searching for the page he knew held the spell she wanted and changed only one word. With that one word though it caused the entire thing to only show one person as her soul mate, a Malfoy. He only hoped she did not put two and two together before she had tried it on all three of her suitors.

He returned to her with the closed book in his hand and opened it to the page he knew would have the text. A part of his mind was telling him he could not let her leave with it, so the only logical thing to do was have her copy Morgan's spell and leave with it. No sooner had he thought it, a quill and parchment fluttered in front of her for her to write upon.

"Since this a very rare book, I cannot let you have, so you must copy what you need and be on your way before you get caught by Mr. Filch."

She nodded, understanding that she would have never have been able to study the full book once she knew it was with Professor Snape. She grabbed the quill and started to write the full charm down while he went about tidying up their tea things. She had finished by the time he had sent the tray to the kitchens, and was quickly stuffing the parchment into her robes. She stood and walked towards the door that she assumed held the corridor on the other side and when he didn't correct her she placed her hand on what she would hope be the last handle like that.

"Thank you Professor for understand. I will tell no one of what I have learned today down in the chamber."

"Your welcome Miss Granger. Also, thank you for giving me the knowledge of where the rest of Salazar Slytherin's belongings are. Professor Dumbledore will want be happy to know about it."

She nodded in return, and opened the door to return to the rest of the Magical World. Hermione could not help feeling slightly different since being down in the chamber, almost as if she had grown magically and understood more about the new world that she lived in.

By the time she reached the Great Hall, she noticed that there was light already filtering in from the high windows. It was already sunrise, meaning she had been traipsing around under the school all night. It was still a bit before curfew was lifted, so she rushed up to the seventh floor. It wasn't until she reached the portrait of the Fat Lady that she remembered that both Harry's map and invisibility cloak were still tucked into her robes.

'Figures, I go through all that trouble to not get caught and I forget that I have two of the items that would ensure it.'

She arrived just as curfew lifted and the early risers were on their way to breakfast. They nodded to her as they passed, the only thoughts going through there head was that they had missed breakfast already if she was on her way back up. Hermione just hurried inside the portrait hole and up the stairs to her dorm where she took a much needed shower, wanting to wash away as much grime and slime before classes started.

Seated in between Harry and Ron, the twins across from her and Ginny across from Harry, Hermione started to feel the affects of the night before taking a toll on her. The shower had relaxed her, and breakfast was making her full and lethargic. She was just happy that today was a homework due day so there would be no new notes for her to copy down. All she had to do was arrive for the first few minutes of each class to turn in her work and then hurry away to the Room of Requirements for an hour of sleep each.

"Uh… Hermione!"

She had been staring at George without realizing it, her eyes not completely closed but enough that she knew it looked bad from the way Ginny was snickering. She shook her head to clear the fog that was clouding her brain with images of sleep and looked back at the Weasley twin again.

"Sorry, dozing off, what did you say?"

"I asked if you were feeling alright, but given your statement I'd say I got my answer. Did you get any sleep last night luv?"

"A bit, but not much."

George knew that she had left the common room the night before, because he had come down to check on her after making sure everyone would shut up about the day be fore's events. So far, with Ginny's Bat Bogey Hex threat, not a peep was made from the other houses, but several stares were aimed at the Gryffindor table. George was just glad that the damage control seemed to be working, now if only Cameron would break off their date and if she didn't see Draco, everything would work out the way it was supposed to.


	15. Chapter 15: Blonde, Red Head, & Brunette

Chapter 15: The Blond, the Red Head, and The Brunette

Disclaimer: Own the plot and the spell.

It was Saturday, and she still had not finished the book, but that did not worry her for she had Morgan's spell that would tell her who was lying. Cameron had tried to cancel their date but she persuaded him into just one drink so that way she could cast it on him before he had the chance to get away. This was why she was in front of the Three Broomsticks, parchment clutched to her chest, and wind whipping around her hair instead of shopping for new quills.

Taking a deep breath, she opened the door and made her way inside, only to notice him in a booth near a window. He smiled when he saw her and although she felt happy at seeing him, that same feeling that something was missing filled her again.

'We'll soon find out,' she thought as she sat across from him and ordered a Butter Beer from Rosmerta as she passed.

He seemed a little uneasy but she didn't understand why when they had yet to begin talking. Feeling obligated she started the conversation and hoped he would loosen up by the time her drink got there. His hand was on the table and she took it as an opportunity to hold his hand while they talked. Glancing quickly about, he then relaxed some more and held hers firmly causing Hermione to smile.

"How were your classes this week?"

It was harmless enough, a basic easy going question that allowed him to relax even more. They both knew why they were there, but instead of jumping head first into the conversation, they would wade in at their own pace.

"Potions was my only problem, Snape seemed aggravated Friday morning."

"I wonder why?"

Hermione knew that had she arrived at that door first, Snape would have probably still been asleep, then she would have really been hexed. Thanking Merlin silently, she sipped on her drink when it finally arrived at the table, instantly warming her up. Her hand was still in his when she put the mug back down and decided now was better than any.

"I have a small request of you, if you don't mind, and you don't have to do anything except sit there."

He seemed a little startled at the statement and nodded his head in consent. Hermione took the parchment that she had unconsciously stuffed into her pocket when she first saw him back out and spread it over the table. She could tell he was slightly confused as it didn't look like anything that would have been written in any of their books.

"What is that?"

"A spell that will allow me to tell if you are my soul mate. I'm sorry to ask this of you Cameron, but I need to know before this goes any further."

He hung his head, and waited for her to cast it, he knew that the game was up for him and he did not try to maintain the façade any longer. Hermione picked up her wand and touched it to their joined hands, not thinking about anything else except for the words in front of her as she tried to pronounce them correctly.

"Is puer quisnam volo meus Pectus pectoris ,

Is vir quisnam volo meus animus ,

Ostendo him ut mihi is nox noctis ,

Ostendo is blond saeta puer."

A light flowed from her wand that wound around their hands and then twined up his body before receding back to their hands and glowed red, the color tat he was not the one. Hermione released the breath that she didn't know she had been holding and felt slightly happier knowing that Cameron was in fact not her soul mate.

'That only leaves Malfoy and George.'

"I'm sorry mione, I guess I'll go now."

She held onto his hand not wanting him to leave just yet. Cameron understood and remained in his seat, waiting to see if she was going to speak or if he would have to reiterate what she already knew. It wasn't for another few minutes later and more sips of the warm liquid that Hermione finally opened her mouth to speak.

"I know this isn't what either of us wanted, but that doesn't change the fact that we are still friends right?"

"Yes Hermione, we will still be friends, even after you find out who your soul mate is."

It was then that the door to Three Broomsticks opened and George Weasley walked in. Cameron paled immediately, and quickly untangled their hands. He grabbed his drink and moved to sit with some of the Ravenclaws while the Red Headed Weasley took the Brunette's spot. No sooner had he sat down, there was a mug of Butter Beer in front of him and he took a quick drink.

"Well?"

"Well what George?"

"Did he tell you he was your soul mate?"

"No, and no he's not, but I will know by the end of our chat."

A hopeful glimmer passed through his eyes as he too reached across the table and took her hand the way she had Cameron's. She pulled her wand back out which gave him pause, but at her smile he let her do whatever it was she was going to. Placing the tip to the entwined hands she cast the spell again and silently hoped for different results than before.

"Is puer quisnam volo meus Pectus pectoris,

Is vir quisnam volo meus animus,

Ostendo him ut mihi is nox noctis,

Ostendo is blond saeta puer."

It wasn't until she had finished speaking and the light shot out of her wand the George figured out what spell she had used. He was shocked that she had even found it, and was all the more confident that she would be willing to accept him as her soul mate than ever before. This was until he saw the light travel back down and turn red around their hands.

"I'm sorry George."

He was dumbstruck, he knew she was his soul mate, he knew that he would never be happy if he didn't spend the rest of his life with her, and yet Morgan's spell proved otherwise. Confusion crossed his face as he tried to find the words to explain that the spell was lying, it had to be lying. He felt her try to pull her hand away but held it in his own as if it were his life support.

"Hermione, I don't know where you found Morgan's Spell, but you have to know that I'm your true soul mate."

"How do you know whose spell that was?"

"Please, just listen to me, I am the one your supposed to be with not Malfoy."

"How do you know about Malfoy?"

"None of that's important, just know that I love you and you are my soul mate."

There were so many questions flying through her head, none of which George would answer, which made her want to pull her hand away even more, even though she didn't truly want to lose the contact. She heard the main door open and close again, and it wasn't until Draco appeared at the table did she know what she had to do. She sent a small stinging hex at George for him to let go of her hand and quickly grabbed the blonds.

"Is puer quisnam volo meus Pectus pectoris,

Is vir quisnam volo meus animus,

Ostendo him ut mihi is nox noctis,

Ostendo is blond saeta puer."

The light flowed quickly from her wand, it spun around his body before settling on a green color lighting up both of their hands. She released his hand faster than necessary, her mind spinning with even more questions, none of which seemed to have any answers or put the puzzle that was her life together. She felt him sit next to her and it wasn't until the two boys started to speak that she was pulled out of the whirlwind that was her mind.

"What have you done to the spell Malfoy?"

"I did nothing, nor did I know she had found it. Just as well that she know who her TRUE soul mate is."

"Her true SOUL MATE is not you and you know it. Now, what did you do?"

"I told you Weasley, I did nothing."

She was fed up with the both of them, neither had bothered to answer her previous questions and she just wanted to find a nice quiet place to think about everything. Draco noticed she was trying to leave and stood for her to get out. George grabbed her had though before she was able to leave fully. A look of questioning and concern filled his eyes and she just yanked her hand away.

"Hermione?"

"Stop George, just stop. It's obvious isn't it? You are not my soul mate."

She turned on her heels, not knowing why she was crying, and not knowing why there was a bigger emptiness in her chest than before. If she had turned back around, she would have seen George's normally bright red hair slightly dim, and his entire being sagged in as if part of his life force had been drained. His soul mate had rejected him for Malfoy, and she had never finished the book, believing that the spell she had was the right one when it sat on the final page. He knew she hadn't finished because she had left the parchment with the spell copied on it and a word was changed, someone had tampered with his soul, and he couldn't even get back at them.

(A/N: Hello, I know this a rapid posting of the past few chapters, but I couldn't wait. : ) Anyways here is the translation for the spell Hermione used that Severus changed.

This boy who wants my Heart,

This man who wants my soul,

Show him to me this night,

Show this blond haired boy.

Hope you liked it, R&R)


	16. Chapter 16: The Dark Lord

Chapter 16: The Dark Lord

Disclaimer: hehe not mine, except for what was previously stated.

( 2 years later)

The Weasley twins had flown out of Hogwarts and started their own shop, Hermione refused to talk to Draco knowing he was close with Lord Voldemort and did not want to spill any secrets about Harry. No one knew that she had rejected George for Draco except for the three boys who swore they would not tell anyone. This did cause some complications until George left, but try as he might he could not get Hermione to believe him.

Since that day, the Dark Lord had learned of Draco's success and rewarded him for it, giving him the honor of killing Dumbledore during his sixth year, but because of the few talks Hermione and him had shared he was not able to go through with it, causing Snape to step up and finish the job. Although Draco was punished for his cowardice, the fact that he had still manage to cut the ties between Hermione and George allowed him to keep his life, for now.

Hermione was now on the run, searching for the Horocruxes while Draco stayed at Hogwarts. They did not share any correspondence during that time and it wasn't until the Final Battle that they saw each other again. It was then that Hermione had to do what she had feared since she learned that Draco was her soul mate, she had to choose sides.

"Miss Granger, you belong with us, you belong with your soul mate, do not try to oppose me like your friends. Come here and take your place by my side next to Mr. Malfoy, and you shall usher in the new generation of the Magical world. Although you are a Muggle Born, you are still the only one who has any sense left, so join me, join us."

The Dark Lord stretched a bony hand out towards her, and while her friends glared evilly at the snake like man, it was Draco who she had been staring at the entire time. His normally cold grey eyes that betrayed nothing seemed to warn her to stay there, to resist if all else failed. He would not allow her to become what he himself hated and subtly shook his head to warn her further.

"I will never join you!"

It was then that she felt someone stand next to her where Ron had once been and the same where Harry once was. Looking up she noticed that she was flanked by the Weasley Twins, with Harry and Ron on either side of them. They each grabbed her hands and held them tight, and in that moment she had realized her mistake those years ago. The emptiness that had once been a huge hole in her chest seemed to fill slightly at being in contact with George again, and when she looked at him, she was shocked to see his hair start to brighten and his skin no longer seemed sunken in.

"Don't let go," he whispered to her and she nodded.

There was soon a flurry of hexes and curses flying around the Great Hall while Harry and Voldemort seemed locked in an eternal battle. During the entire thing she did not let go of George's hand, and together they took down more Death Eaters than they had previously been able to. Although Morgan's spell said he wasn't her soul mate, he was at least her friend and Hermione was glad for that during the battle.

It wasn't until the dust had fully cleared and the Dark Lord was truly dead did they start to celebrate. She let go of George's hand when they found Fred's body and allowed him a moment with his family alone while she sought out Draco. She soon found him with his family sitting at the Slytherin table hoping no one would attack them.

"May I speak with you Draco?"

The blond nodded and stood up to move away from his mother and father so they could talk. He followed her out of the Great Hall and up the stairs towards what was remaining of the Astronomy Tower. Once there, it was then that she turned to look at him and fully tried to piece together what she wasn't able to so long ago.

"I need to know something Draco."

"As do I."

He grabbed her hand and pulled her towards him, lightly kissing her mouth before stepping back to look in her eyes.

"What did you feel?"

It was a stupid question she thought, except that she hadn't felt anything. There was no fireworks, no warmth and happiness, no nothing. She looked at him confused silently asking him with her eyes why she felt the way she did if he was her soul mate.

"Professor Snape, he changed the spell, we had to make sure that Potter would be the one to kill the Dark Lord and no one else. If you and George had found each other before now, the Dark Lord would have killed you and George would have tried to kill him. Potter had to die for it to work, and when he came back he was the only one who could kill him."

"George?"

Draco nodded and in that instant the puzzle clicked together finally, not only that, but Hermione had to find and finish the last Chapter of the book before she would be able to confront him, before she would feel she had earned his trust back.

"Thank you Draco. Even if your motives were odd to say the least, thank you."

"It's no big deal, Astoria has always been my soul mate and she knew it. She wanted to protect you too so she didn't say anything."

She just hugged him at that point before rushing back down to the Gryffindor common room where her bag lay, and in it the book that was supposed to tell her that George was her true soul mate.


	17. Chapter 17: Chapter 7 and FIN

Chapter 17: Chapter 7

Disclaimer: See previous chapters

_Chapter 7: The spell that should help_

_I found it for you Hermione, when no one else could I did. When you read where I found it, you would understand what lengths I went to for you. _

_The Chamber of Secrets not only held the Basilisk, but also the Slytherin's family quarters which after many stairs, led me to the one place I did not expect. Don't tell Professor Snape, but the one night he went out on patrol I was able to go through his books and found out that not only was he living in the Slytherin family library, but that he also had Morgan's book, although I doubt he knew what it was._

_After reading it, I found the spell that I previously told you about, and should you ever doubt that I am your soul mate, use the words on our joined hands. Now, knowing you as I do you might have already started to search for the spell before reading this. I hope you read this though before you tell me I am not your soul mate. _

_There is a way to rejoin us, not just through the first spell, but another that I have also listed in here. The first will prove it's me, the second will rejoin our connection even stronger than before. However, it will also tether our magic and life forces together so that no matter what happens to either of us, we will always be together. Do you think you can handle this?_

_Now that I love you Hermione Granger, and you would make me the happiest wizard in the world if you accept me as your soul mate._

_Sincerely, George Weasley_

_Is puer quisnam volo meus Pectus pectoris,_

_Is vir quisnam volo meus animus,_

_Ostendo him ut mihi is nox noctis,_

_Ostendo mihi is puer. _

_Quondam reprobo,_

_Iam recipero,_

_Redimio nostrum animus in duos. _

_Veneficus secui,_

_Vita mortuus, _

_Una totus denuo. _

This was how she would win him back and this was why she wanted him back. He had made this book for her specially, knowing her love for knowledge, and the fact that it had proved a challenge, a challenge she had previously failed but sought out to pass. Making sure the book was tucked safely into the folds of her purse, she rushed back down to the Great Hall where he still stood with his family.

"George, I…"

She couldn't bring herself outright to say it, so instead she grabbed his hand and held it in hers while she pulled her wand out and placed it on their clasped hands, and he knew in that moment what she was going to do.

"_Is puer quisnam volo meus Pectus pectoris,_

_Is vir quisnam volo meus animus,_

_Ostendo him ut mihi is nox noctis,_

_Ostendo mihi is puer. _

_Quondam reprobo,_

_Iam recipero,_

_Redimio nostrum animus in duos. _

_Veneficus secui,_

_Vita mortuus, _

_Una totus denuo."_

The green light that glowed around their hand soon turned bright white as their Magic's were joined. It was in that moment that the spot that had been empty in her chest for so long, now seemed to filled with an inner light and expanded outwards. The two of the were soon glowing not only on their hands but their entire bodies and in that moment he grabbed her and pulled her into a hug that she hadn't felt in years, and she knew she was safe.

"What the Bloody hell was that?"

Leave it to Ron to break up a perfectly wonderful moment and ask a stupid question.

"That little brother was two soul mates coming together."

It was Mrs. Weasley's turn to look stunned since she had no idea that her son had even found his soul mate.

"What about Angelina?"

"I was Fred's, not George's. We found that out the night of the Yule Ball."

Mrs. Weasley rushed to the crying girl, knowing that it would be a while before the universe created another soul mate for her to bond with. Angelina would have to wait Seven years before she would meet someone else, if the emptiness didn't drain her completely during that time, and even then it would be a slim chance she would meet him.

"I'm sorry your brother died, will this take a toll on your magic since he was your twin?"

"No, we severed our connection before the Battle in the event that this would happen, we didn't want to leave both of you behind."

"Fred knew about us?"

"I told him after we left, he found the rest of the line of joke shop stuff I was making and questioned me on it. He then put two and two together and figured out you had the book with all of the inspiration. Took me a while to convince him not to ask it back from you so we could get those spells, now I'm glad I did or Angelina would have been gone with him."

"And what of Angelina?"

"She'll stay with us, if that's alright, until her soul mate is found or until she can survive without him. Whichever comes first."

It was a lot for Hermione to take in all at once, but with George by her side, she knew that together the world would be less daunting than it was previously.

(19 years later)

Ron and George were still running Weasley Wizard Wheezes while Hermione and Lavender helped out around the shop. The SMART LINE was a big success and many customers owned their own version of the Book of Truth, the only difference was the last page held the spells to be certain with whatever personal note the buyer wanted to add in.

Their children started Hogwarts around the same time that Harry and Ginny's group did and for once no one could say that they feared the future, for a few year prior the Daily Prophet had come out saying that the Union of Hermione and George Weasley would make them the most powerful wizards since Morgan and Salazar. However, they were content to run a joke shop so the fear of them taking over was dim.

Their children, on the other hand, had their mother's brains and their father's temper which made life at Hogwarts an interesting one indeed.

FIN

(That's it, I know, so short, but that's it. Thank you to all who have commented and stayed with me since the beginning, and welcome to those who just joined in these last few chapters. As always please R&R and here are the meanings to those latin spells.

The unchanged Morgan Spell

This boy who wants my Heart,

This man who wants my soul,

Show him to me this night,

Show me this boy.

And this quick helper spell that bound them together

Once rejected,

Now accepted,

Bind our souls in two.

Magic's parted,

Life's departed,

Together all anew.

Stay tuned for more stories as they finish.

Erzibeth~Malfoy)


End file.
